In some content protection systems, if content stored on a media device (e.g., a Blu-ray Disc) is pirated, the pirated copy can be analyzed to determine the identity of the particular host player (e.g., a Blu-ray Disc player) that generated the pirated copy. Once the compromised host player is identified, future media devices can be manufactured with updated authentication credentials that revoke the host player's certificate and key, so that the host player cannot play the content on those future media devices. However, because content protection on a media device such as a Blu-ray Disc is static, a compromised host player may still be able to play content from older media devices, since those older media devices would have out-of-date authentication credentials that do not revoke the host player's certificate and key.